HRH Hermione Jane Charlotte Granger
by IamBenson1
Summary: What if Hermione was the sitting princess of modern day England? A/U R/R H/Hr (Massive Ron Bashing- Don't like, don't read) Rated T for now, might change later!
1. Princess

**Massive writers block on everything!**

 **Started this in my head. I hope I can get it out before the writers block starts again**

 **Author's Note: What if Hermione was the sitting Princess of England?**

* * *

Today was the day that the country was to celebrate the birthday of the current sitting princess of England. Hermione Jane Charlotte Granger was turning 11 and she was not really thinking of that today. Every year previous, the King and Queen had attempted to create a birthday extravaganza for their only child and it never turned out the same. The princess was tutored by nannies and teachers in an attempt to keep her in privacy and safety within the castle. Due to this, Hermione lived a life through her books never once having any real friends that were not her royal relatives.

Hermione was today forced away from her books, and put into a gown for the party that included dignitaries and friends of her mother and father. She snuck her book into the ballroom and after doing the few things required of her; dancing with her 15 year old cousin, William, blowing out her candles, and making the rounds of the room on the arm of her father. She could have sworn she met every king, queen, duke, lord and earl on this side of the world.

Hermione massaged her hand after the hundreth shake and stole a minute at the back of the ballroom behind a shrubbery. She pulled out her book, and opened to the page she was on. She got through a few words before her mothers dress billowed in front of her. "Hermione, dear, you need to stop reading and be a princess tonight please, for just once."

She closed her book and her mother took it from her giving it to one of the many servants running around the ballroom with trays. She sighed watching it go behind the door that led to the kitchens. Turning back to her mother, she took her hand and led her back to the head table. "honestly Hermione, you are a princess, its time you acted like it."

"Yes, Mama." She turned to see a big burly man with a horrible grey suit on and small thin mustache, followed by a boy her age in the same attire. Of course without the mustache.

"Your Highness. Happy Birthday." He bowed slightly. At the sound of his voice, the Queen turned around. "Your Majesty."

"Ah, Dursley." He took her hand and kissed it gently, a proper gentlemans greeting. Unfortunately for Mr. Dursley, Hermione knew her mother hated this act and immeadiately pulled her hand away "Mr. Dursley, allow me to present my daughter, Hermione. Hermione this is Vernon Dursley, Earl of Surrey."

"Majesty, this is my son Dudley." He bowed and looked at Hermione who immeadiately curtsied. "I was hoping Dudley and the princess might share a dance?"

"Im sure she would be delighted." The queen used her hand on the small of her daughters back to guide her to Dudley. The porkish boy had a grin on his face the size of Big Ben. She groaned inwardly as he led her to the dance floor. The dance was a typical waltz and they joind in with the others on the floor. The boy focused on his steps looking down toward his feet although she doubted he could see them. He was counting out loud and stepped on her toes more than a few times.

Finally after a couple minutes, she stopped and curtsied. "Forgive me Mr. Dursley, but I have other guests to attend too." He gave a quick bow and after returning to a standing position realized she was gone.

Hermione ran to the hallway outside the ballroom and breathed a sigh of relief. She picked the tiny tiara off of her head and looked at it. Yes she was a princess but she loathed her title. All she wanted was a normal life inside her books. She stood their for a couple moments before a servant walked up to her. "Here you are, Your Highness."

He passed her book back to her with a wink. "Thank you Thomas." She smiled before scampering off to the residence.

Inside the sitting room, she perched herself on the window seat and opened her book again. Words and words passed through her mind. The story was a fairytale that talked of dragons and dungeons. How she dreamed of that world, to be apart of a world she dreamed of. Not like this, not judged by simply walking out of the castle, surrounded by guards and workers, not sheltered to the point where she cant even attend a public school or attempt friends.

She opened the window next to her and looked out into the courtyard. The courtyard was surrounded by the four sides of the castle so it was isolated from the outside world. She saw the fountain in the middle, trees and bushesfilled up the empty spaces making it a rather green oasis. Herrmione sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

Looking out into the sky she saw a small black speck in the distance. It was too slow to bbe a plane and too fast to simply be a normal animal. She studied it hard and soon it was getting closer headed straight for her. She backed away from the window until the little black owl landed softly on the pillow she just used. It a quick ruffle, it dropped the piece of paper from its bak and was out the window again.

Hermione was apprehensive at first, she had never seen an animal deliver mail. Something she never thought she would see. She hesitantly moved toward the piece of yellowing paper. She reached out to touch it. The door to the sitting room opened and Herrmione jumped. Her mother walked in and she moved toward the girl. "Honestly Hermione, can you spend one day away from these books?"

"Sorry Mama."

"One of these days you are going to have to act like the Queen you are to become after me and father are ready."

"Mother, I don't want it."

"Unfortunately, you dont have a choice." She turned to the window seat and saw the yellowing envelope. "What is that?"

"I don't know, an owl flew in and dropped it off." Her mothers eyes got wide and she moved toward the envelope picking it up. She looked over it and read the front.

HRH Hermione Jane Charlotte Granger  
Buckingham Palace  
London  
England

She turned it over and saw the black symbol and red seal that she had seen only once before. "Uh, Hermione dear, go to bed."

"But, Mama, What is it?"

"Don't worry about it dear, It's nothing." Hermione stayed planted int her spot before her mother finally pointed toward her side of the residence. Hermione followed her mothers command and exited the room. The Queen sat on the end of the chaise and sighed, "Not again."

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	2. Discovery

The Queen made it to her bedchamber and sat on the chair near the vanity. She couldn't take this. The letter was still in her grasp. The letter she had recieved 23 years previous, on her own eleventh birthday. She had read the letter before, and knows exactly what it says.

She turned and stared at herself in the vanity. Her mind was running a million miles, wondering how Hermione would react and how her husband would react. No one ever knew of her letter except her mother. She hoped that it would stay that way and any future children would never find out. In her mind, giving up her abilities would give up those of her children. Looking back at the letter, she knew that was wrong.

She picked up the envelope once more and knew that no matter what would happen Hermione would be curious. There was no way she was going to be able to keep this from her. How on earth was she going to be able to tell her about this?

As if someone had heard her plea, a pop echoed through the room. Turning she saw the woman she hadn't seen in 23 years. "Professor"

"Your Majesty." Professor Mcgonagall's hat tilted forward in a small bow.

"I thought when I gave up my powers," she picked up the envelope and held it up, "That this wouldn't happen again."

"You know thats not how it happens."

"I can't let her go...she is too much in the spotlight, Everyone in London always wants to know what we are doing at all times. I simply cant send her to a school for witchcraft nine months out of the year. People will start to wonder."

"Unfortunately Janet, it is not your decision. Remember when you were eleven and I came to you and told you the same thing I tell everyone who is born to two Muggle parents?" The Queen nodded, "After you talked to your mother, it was your decision to say no. It is not your decision, It is hers."

"I already know what she will say."

"You need to tell her."

"I know, I'm going to have to tell Roger as well." She sat back on the chaise and breathed in deeply.

"I can be here to help you explain certain things, if you wish." Janet nodded to the elder professors statement.

"Let me get them. Please stay here."

"As you wish, Majesty." Professor McGonagall stayed in her spot while the Queen left the room. She walked down the hall to the Kings office and looked in.

"Roger, can I get you to come with me a second, Dear?"

"Sure, Darling." He stood up and followed her to his daughters room a few doors down. She poked her head in.

"Hermione, dear, come with me." She got out of bed and grabbed her robe, throwing it on before following her parents back to the sitting room. She opened the door and usherred them in. "Roger, Hermione, this is an old aquaintence of mine, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Roger stepped forward and extended his hand although apprehensive because the bright emerald robes and black connicle hat were so out of place. "Nice to meet you."

She bowed forward slightly, "Honor is mine Majesty."

"What's going on Mum?" Hermione said sitting on the chair in the middle of the room.

Janet looked to the Professor for help, and she nodded leading her to another chair, "Just start at the beginning Majesty."

Janet sat down and took a deep breath. "Alright, When I was eleven, I recieved the same letter that you just recieved. When I read it, I thought it was a mistake. I went to my Mum, your grandmother and asked her. She read it and said it was also a mistake

"Then the professor showed up and explained to the both of us, what I will tell you. My mother still didn't believe and I decided to not go. The letter was an invitation to a school."

"A School?" Roger interjected

"Yes, Dear. Its a school for gifted students. Students with abilities that are not of the normal world." She looked to her husband and daughter and noticed she wasn't getting anywhere.

"The school I teach at is called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagall interjected.

"Wait wait wait, Witchcraft?" Hermione asked this time, not quite believing her ears.

"Yes, Miss Granger. You have abilities like no one else. This school is an oppourtunity for you to refine your magical abilities and use them in a day to day basis."

"I could have a normal life?" Hermione asked smiling brightly.

"As normal as possible." Roger interjected, "Your still a princess."

"I dont want to go and be the princess in the room, I want to go so that I can be just Hermione."

Janet shook her head, "Think about that Hermione, everyone in England knows who you are. You will always be a princess, and everyone will know."

"Actually, there is a way for us to make it so that no one will know who she is."

Everyone in the room, stopped to look at her. "How?"

"There is a spell that we can use on the entire student body, to alter Hermione's persona. We can make her be a simple, plain girl from London born to two Muggle parents. No one would know who she is and she could go to school like all the other students."

"Thats possible?" Roger asked quickly. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"What else can I learn?"

"Well there is Herbology, which is care of Magical of Magical Creatures, Flying..."

"Flying?" Hermione shuddered.

"Yes, on a broomstick. There is also Defense of the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Divination, which is the study of tea leaves, tarot cards, and crystal balls; Arithmancy, which is the study of Magical Math; History of Magic, and Transfiguration, which is what I teach."

"What is Transfiguration?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaked.

"It's the study of transforming objects into different objects. Watch this." McGonagall pulled out her wand and transformed the vase on the table into a cup and back again.

"Wow." Hermione was interested. "Daddy, I want to go."

"Hermione dear, this is for you." Her mother handed her, her letter. She opened it and read the first line.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Magwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and  
equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"How will I get to school?" Hermione asked quickly.

"The students take a train that leaves Kings Cross at 11 on September first." McGonagall answered.

"Uh, that might not be a good idea." Roger stated.

"Everyone knows who we are, we can't just simply walk into a train station." Janet added.

"In this case, since she is the Princess of England, I could come to this room on September first and floo her to Hogwarts myself."

"Floo?" Hermione asked.

"Transportation by way of fireplaces. I could add this fireplace to the floo network and restrict it to only come to my fireplace, that way no one would come here without permission."

"I guess we could do that." Janet sighed, "What about security? We obviously can't send her bodyguards."

"No, you can't, but I can assure you Hogwarts is one of the safest magical places in our world."

Janet and Roger nodded. Janet took Hermione's letter and saw the school list. "How are we going to get all this, without people seeing us?"

"Give me a week, I will apparate back in here, same time, with all her stuff for next year."

"Alright." Janet said quickly.

Hermione turned to her mother and with wide eyes, "So can I go?" Her mother looked to her father and she turned to face her father, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Hermione, you can go. But the condition still stands... No one can know about your true identity."

"Thats not a problem, Daddy, I want this normal life. Thank you thank you thank you." She fell into her fathers embrace and he hugged her gently.

* * *

 **Read and Review!**

 **Authors Note:I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes, but I don't have spellcheck and don't have time to check myself. I just wanna get the story out! 3**


	3. Learning

**FILLER CHAPTER ONLY! Sorry so short. Next one will be great.**

* * *

Hermione was more ecstatic than normal, her mood was lifted and she was bubbly. It was a sight the Queen and King had never seen before and if this was what it took to get their daughter to be happy, than they were willing to do anything.

She jumped and skipped through the halls humming as she read her books. She joined her parents at a charity function and was vibrant and a princess no one had seen before. The emotional change was enough to change the mood of the whole palace.

A week had passed and as promised, Professor McGonagall had appeared in the sitting room with a personalized brown trunk full of clothes, robes, and school supplies. She gave a wink and a smile with a promise to be there at 11 on September First to help her get to school, before disappearing in a flash of emerald.

Hermione locked herself in her room for a week after that, reading every book on the list. She just finished Hogwarts a History for the third time when she decided to go through the trunk and check out th stuff inside. She pulled out one of the black robes and noticed that it had the Hogwarts symbol stitched into the left side. She smiled and rubbed the stitching making sure it was still real. She looked down and saw her other clothes; White shirts, gray skirts and vests and ties with the Hogwarts symbols as well.

She took out the letter from Hogwarts and looked it over stopping on the supply list. She wanted to make sure she had all she needed for the next year. When she had recieved her trunk she saw the books and thats all she saw.

Looking inside the trunk she saw the cauldron, the crystal phials, a long telescope, brass scales, her winter cloak, and a wand. She pulled out her wand and felt it in her hands. She smiled when she saw a vine design up and down the entire length of the 11 inch wand. When she held the wand, she felt a surge of power. It felt like a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach and she liked that feeling.

She placed all her stuff back into her trunk and scooted it back under the bed, all before the door opened and her mother opened the door. "Hermione, you need to be more careful, don't let anyone see that stuff okay?"

"Okay Mama." Hermione jumped into bed to get to sleep before the Garden Party the next day.


	4. Arrival

**I'm sorry this took so long...**

* * *

The summer was long and hard and Hermione did her best to keep up appearances for her parents sake. A story was begun, for all of England, that the princess was soon to start boarding school. She was the center of attention at a few going away parties in the last week before her departure.

September First came quickly and Hermione was up and dressed in her school robes next to her packed case all before seven. She took out one of the many school books she read fifty times and started reading again. The book, Hogwarts: A History. The school sounded amazing.

Every book she ever read, that included castles, dragons, elves, centaurs, and pixies, was everything she ever imagined her life to be. Each time she read this book, she learned something new. The magic was enticing. It took everything in her to not pick up her wand and start waving it around.

Her parents joined her in her room privately to say goodbye. They showered her with hugs and kisses before her mother handed her a box.

"Mama?"

"To keep your identity safe, we can not send you with anything that reminds you of your status as a princess. But I had this made for you and I want you to keep it close."

Hermione nodded and placed the box on her lap, before pulling the top off. Inside was a soft Teddy Bear. It wasin a pink dress with a tiara stitched to its head. "Mama, I love it."

She pulled her mother into a hug and hugged her tight. "I will miss you, Hermione."

"And I you, Mama" She soon pulled her father into a hug too, "I'll miss you too, Daddy."

A small pop echoed in the room. "Professor?"

"Yes, your highness, I am here to get you to the school."

"Professor, it might be a good time to drop the royal formalities."

"As you wish, Miss Granger."

With a final hug, Hermione clutched her new teddy bear and Professor McGonagall grabbed her trunk. "This way."

She stepped into the vacant fireplace and Hermione joined her. McGonagall pulled a small cinched leather sack and pulled a handful of ashy grey dust. As she threw it down, she clearly yelled Hogwarts.

The pulling feeling initially made Hermione sick but she was too fascinated to close her eyes asshe watched colors fly by before she landed on her feet in the middle of oppulant room. a giant desk stood in the middle of the platform. Trinkets and gadgets filled all the wooden cabinets taking up every bit of wall in the room. The stone floor was showing out from under an ornate rug.

A giant red bird flocked his wings perched on the desk. "That is a Phoenix. A bird that is reborn from its own ashes. It belongs to the Headmaster."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, come on, I'll give you a tour of the castle. We will eat lunch in the Great Hall and I will leave you in the library until the sorting ceremony would that be alright?"

"Yes, please."

After a tour, which lasted well over an hour, she stopped in entryway of the castle. "Miss Granger, we must stop a moment."

She followed in behind her and watched as McGonagall pull out her wand. A few uttered words and a bright yellow light came out and covered Hermione.

"What was that?"

"A glamour of sorts. It doesn't change your physical features, but it does change others perceptions of your past. I did some research and it was easier to change you than to come up with a spell to cover the entire castle. You will need to come to me once a month to renew the glamour."

Hermione nodded and followed her into the Great Hall to see one long table filled with adults of all types. Before sitting down McGonagall set to introducing all of them.

"Miss Granger, this is Madam Pince, the librarian. Madam Pomfrey, she is the healer. Madam Hooch, she teaches flying and is the referee for Quidditch games, This is Professor Flitwick... and finally this is the headmaster Professor Dumbledore."

He stood and extended his hand, "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir."

"As I am you, Miss Granger."

After they had all sat down to a delicious meal, Professor McGonagall called on Madam Pince. "Are you headed back to the library?"

"For a little while, Professor."

"Would you mind escorting Miss Granger down there, so as to keep her occupied until the sorting?"

"Of course, Miss Granger, follow me." Hermione fell into step behind Madam Pince.

 **R+R**


	5. Sorting

**I used some text from the book, and the screenplay to help progress my story... a lot of things will change soon, but this part was necessary.**

* * *

The library was fit for this castle. During the castle tour, Professor McGonagall showed her the way too the library but never showed her even though her face was desperate to see it. However when Madam Pince opened the double doors, Hermione was speechless to say the least. Tomes and Volumes of old dusty books were everywhere and as far as she could see. Stacks rose near twenty feet to the ceiling. Floor to ceiling windows let in a lot of natural light into the aisles. Some candles were lit on some of the darker aisles.

Madam Pince turned to see Herrmione's face and smiled when she saw the same light in her eyes that helped her become a librarian of old books. "Feel free to explore, Don't worry about putting it back, they are all spelled to return on their own. If you need me, I'll be in the office in the back. Professor McGonagall said she would be up to collect you when it was time."

"Thank you, Madam Pince." Hermione watched her leave and then she set herself on the floor of the very first stack. Pulling out the first book on the floor shelf she leaned back against the wall and began to read. The book was a rather boring book about the effects of wolfsbane and the historical record of the times it was used. She continued to read, thinking she might never need this information but who knew.

After about two hours or so, she stood up and looked down the stacks hoping to find a list of where books were located. She saw a bright red book among brown ones on a stack a few rows down and pulled it out. The title was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

She sat at the table and opened the book. The animals listed were all the animals she had imagined as a youngster reading all those fantasy books. She continued to read, not once leaving the table.

Hermione was still engrossed in a book whn she heard a distant train whistle. Getting up from the table, she looked out the nearest window and saw a plume of smoke from a train stop at the nearby town with all the lights.

"Miss Granger, it is time to meet up with the rest of your class."

"Yes, Professor." She turned to follow Professor McGonagall, passing Madam Pince on the way out, "Thank you, very much Madam Pince."

"Your very welcome, Miss Granger, I hope to see you in here a lot more."

"Absolutely." Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out into the hall and down a few flights of stairs before they made their way to the entrance hall.

"Miss Granger, I want you to sneak into the group before I start." Hermione nodded and followed her into the room that was full of students her age, she snuck behind Professor McGonagall and joined a group at the left edge of the staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before youcan take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while breaking of the rules will lose your house points. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

Professor McGonagall dissappeared behind the double doors to the Great Hall, when a boy with bright blonde hair turned to a boy next to Hermione with black hair and broken glasses.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Hushed whispers were heard all over the staircase. "The name's Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Malfoy retracted the hand he had extended and moved back to his friends once Professor McGonagall had arrived at the top of the staircase again.

The sorting ceremony had started and some people had already been sorted. The ceiling was still dancing, some older students were cheering for the Hufflepuff that had just sat down. The boy with black hair named Harry Potter was soon called and he sat down.

The hat took longer than the others for Harry to finally sit down at the Gryffindor table. The applause and cheers louder than normal.

"Hermione Granger."

The professor called her name and she proudly strode to the hat and sat down. "So brave, full of knowledge, a want to make friends. Ravenclaw would be good for you, but so would Gryffindor. Better be Gryffindor!"

An eruption of cheers came from the second table and before Professor McGonagall could remove the hat, he whispered so low that Hermione almost didn't catch it. "Good luck, Your Highness."

"Thank you." she whispered back. The professor took the hat off and she bounded to the side that Harry Potter had sat down. She took the seat and shook his hand. Both smiling.

* * *

 **R+R**


	6. Feast

**Sorry its been so long. Its been awful trying to find fillers for chapters. I want the story to sort of flow the same way until Halloween, I'm hoping to write in Harry's noticing of Ron and his stupid ways. Hopefully I can figure this out.**

* * *

Hermione felt confident when she turned to Harry and struck up a conversation. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

She held out her hand and he took it shakily, "I'm Harry Potter." His hand was tiny for his age. She could feel his bones and it was extremely scary to see and to feel.

"Where do you come from Harry?"

"I live in Surrey with my Uncle."

"I know a few people from Surrey."

"What about you, Hermione?"

"I'm from London."

Harry smiled, before he picked at a piece of bread and put it in his mouth. Hermione noticed this. The array of food spread before them and the scrawny boy next to her was picking at bread. She held her fork up with a bite of shepards pie and took a bite. Once the bite was gone, she looked back at Harry, "Take some Shepard's Pie, its so good. Better than my... mom's"

She mumbled the last bit, knowing she couldn't say help, or needed to stay as low key as possible, _'This will take some getting used too.'_

He did so and took a couple bites. The red head across from them was completely stuffed with food, a drumstick in each hand. His cheeks were pouched with food, puffing them out. "'Arry, zis is 'mazin. 'Tho much 'ood.

Harry chuckled and Hermione let out a snort. "Oi, Ronnikins, has become..."

"...a gerbil."

"So much food..."

"...yet so little mouth." The two red-headed boys next to Ron, were twins.

"We are Fred..."

"...and George Weasley,"

"Pleased to meet you, Harry..."

"...Potter, and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you both." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you both."

Hermione noticed Harry had begun to take a little more food, but the way he ate was weird to her as if he was afraid to eat it. She passed him a drumstick and he thanked her quietly. She spent the rest of the meal trying to persuade him to take bites of everything.

Almost as soon as they had begun eating, the plates had cleaned and the tables looked beautifully reset, not a crumb of food remain. Harry looked full but sick from so much, Hermione was not full, but good. However across the table, Ron's face was sadness and shock, after realizing the food had disappeared.

At the head table, A man in purple robes with white hair stood and held up his hands, "Now that the feast has finished, a few start of term announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, also the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

All the students had a look of confusion at this statement, and it certainly did not pass unnoticed from the ears of Hermione, she listened as the Headmaster continued.

"Now I hope you all sleep well, prefects please escort your houses back to their dormitories, classes commence tomorrow."

"Gryffindors, follow me." Hermione stood and saw yet another red headed boy calling for the Gryffindors to follow out into the castle. Hermione stayed close to Harry and Ron as they walked up stairs and through the corridors.

After reading Hogwarts:A History, quite a few times, Hermione knew where most of the things in the castle were placed but seeing it in person was completely different. It was pretty much a sight to behold.

"The stairs move?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, they are bewitched to move, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Harry smiled at Hermione as Ron started to roll his noticed this and kept walking attempting to ignore it.

The portrait they came up on, was of a huge woman in an ugly pink dress. she suddenly began to move when everyone came up on her. "Password?"

The red head spoke up quickly, "Caput Draconis."

* * *

The common room was cozy but Hermione went upstairs and found her trunk next to a bed surrounded by four others. She smiled, the feeling of having so many people so close that were just normal made her heart so happy.

Kneeling by her trunk, she opened it and saw her teddy bear that her mother gave her, she put it on the bed. Looking back down she saw a photo of her and her parents. She missed them terribly but the power of normalcy beat any other feeling. She put the photo back into the back of the trunk and locked it up, the photo had to stay hidden in case anyone recognized the King and Queen.

Tomorrow classes would start and she decided that even though people were getting to know each other downstairs, she wanted to be ready for the day for tomorrow, so she decided bed was the better option.

 **R/R**


	7. Adjustment

The week had passed almost uneventfully. Hermione was learning all she could but was more or less still alone. She tried to stick by Ron and Harry but Ron's incessant nagging about her being a know-it-all, was hurting her. To make matters worse, Harry was not attempting to take up for her or defend her in any way. She had sat in her four poster bed one night and cried because she just wanted a friend. Her dorm mates also seemed to exclude her in certain activities.

After her cry fest in her room, she had come to terms with it, and decided that she possibly did not know how to socialize, like she should. Hermione endeavored to socialize more, or well, at least try too.

Her classes were excellent, it had only been a week, and teachers could already tell who the shining star of the first years was. In Charms, she had outshone Ron after being paired with her even over his objections and whining. Ron was never nice to her again, and even Harry felt bad for her, but again did nothing to stop Ron from saying those things.

In Potions however, the potions master Severus Snape, seemed hell bent on making all Gryffindors suffer, including Harry. The blonde haired, weasel faced boy named Malfoy, seemed to be the ultimate teachers pet and liked picking on the Gryffindors, giving them all nicknames. Harry was Pot-head, Ron was Weasel, Neville was Toadless, and they gave Hermione a name that was retched. He called her Mudblood and that brought her to tears. Snape did nothing to stop him at anything he did against the Gryffindors. Malfoy even tipped over her cauldron, spilling contents of a color changing potion onto the floor, making the slate stone gray an ugly yellow color.

Transfiguration was at least a little better, having the one teacher in the school who knew about her. Hermione quickly became McGonagalls favorite student, knowing all the answers to every question and even being the first to transfigure a pin into a quill.

The one great thing that came out of that first week, was showing Harry a piece of himself. Hermione had joined Harry and Ron on one of their discussions about being a seeker for Gryffindor. Harry was freaking out knowing nothing about it. When Hermione showed him the plaque with his fathers name on it, he reveled in the tiny bit of knowledge finally afforded to him about his parents. He had smiled and thanked Hermione.

* * *

The weeks continued and nothing had changed. Hermione was still outcast from the duo by Ron, and she was still alone. On October 1st, she reported to McGonagalls office to recieve her new glamour. "Professor?"

"Miss Granger, come in come in." She got up from her desk and met Hermione in the middle of the room. She waved her wand and suddenly all the doors and shutters closed, closing off the room. She waved her wand once more and a beam of light came out settling on all corners of the classroom, "A silencing charm, Miss Granger, so we can not be overheard."

"Of course, Thank you Professor."

"How has it been going for you?" She asked.

"Alright, I suppose. Just learning a new routine, from what I have been used to in the past."

"I imagine it is difficult to come from such a structured life, to one such as this."

"It is, Professor."

"Alright, for your glamour, I am doing the same one as before."Hermione nodded as McGonagall waved her wand once more, this time her stream of light focusing on Hermione herself. "That's it, We will have to do this every month. Maybe one day I can teach you how to do this yourself."

"Thank You again, Professor."

"Of course, Your Highness." Hermiones eyes darted back up to McGonagalls but before she could say anything, the silencing charms were removed and the shutters reopened, "I do believe it is time for your next class, Miss Granger."

Hermione shouldered her bag and headed out into the common ways and headed to potions. Hermione was upset at Professor McGonagall for breaking the one rule. Her anger continued well into class as she set up her cauldron and began her potion. She added the necessary ingredients and started to stir making sure to count to thirty while going clockwise.

Little did she know, Malfoy was in preparation, and it wasnt for the potion on the board. Hermione had counted to 15 and continued stirring when Malfoy knocked the table a little, but it was enough to knock over her potion.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione threw her spoon into the soupy mess as he snickered. "Malfoy, you have no idea who your messing with."

"Why don't you show me, Mudblood?" Malfoy said, attempting to rile her up.

"Excuse me, Granger, 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said interfering, she picked up her bag looked at Harry, who had a look of pity for her, then at the rest of the class, all of which were looking straight at her. She turned on her heel and headed straight out of the class, with Snape yelling for her to return.

 **Review please**


	8. Decisions

All Hallows Eve descended upon the castle and the feeling was in the air. Carved pumpkins of all sorts were in every corner, up and down, in all rooms and walkways. The chilly air had arrived as well causing everyone to start breaking out cloaks and mittens. Packages from were arriving with assortments of goodies in preparation for a wonderful holiday.

Hermione sat alone in her four poster bed contemplating returning home. She wanted nothing more than to be apart of this world, where she didn't have to worry about tiaras, ball gowns, dinner parties, afternoon teas, and shaking hands or dancing with the most obsurd people. She wanted friendship above all else, with normal kids her own age. Not those that were thrust upon her by courtly life.

Friendship hadn't come easy at this school. Her dormmates, Lavender, Parvati, and the others, acknowledged her but never made it a point to include her. No one in Gryffindor, would approach her unless it was a question about schoolwork. They all thought she should have been sorted to Ravenclaw, because of her knowledge. What made it worse, was that Harry barely noticed her anymore, due to Ron's habit of steering clear.

She finally got out of bed and started her day. She had changed and barely put a brush to her head before dragging herself downstairs. She sat down with an open book in front of her plate, eating her breakfast. She read the next chapter in her class for Charms. She wanted to be ready. No matter what anyone said, she would continue to study no matter the reason.

She looked up at the entrance to the Great Hall and saw Ron and Harry coming in. Harry noticed her and smiled before being dragged to the other end of the table where the rest of the Weasleys sat. Hermione sighed and returned to her book.

* * *

Harry awoke that morning, hoping to talk to Hermione again. From his initial meeting of her, she seemed great. They didn't talk much after that but he was willing to get to know anyone. The Weasley's were great. Fred and George were funny, Percy was annoying but stuck up, and Ron was a good friend but he was becoming irritating.

Whenever Harry wanted to go say hi to Hermione, Ron would pull him in another direction. Harry wanted so many times to tell him to let him do his own thing but Ron was the first friend he ever had, and he was scared to lose that.

For years, Harry lived in a little room (more like a closet or cupboard) at his Aunt and Uncles manor in Surrey near London. His Uncle held the title of Earl of Surrey. When Harry was a baby, he was taken in by his aunt and uncle after the death of his parents, but to keep his name clear, he was given to a maid to raise and when he came to a certain age was used as a house boy.

The Dursleys only son Dudley was a porkish boy, the same age as Harry. Dudley and his friends were torturous and made sure that Harry never had a friend. He was always lonely and when Ron had introduced himself to Harry on the train to Hogwarts, he finally knewwhat it meant to have a friend, and he was not ready to let that go.

Harry walked into the Great Hall on All Hallows Eve wanting to talk to Hermione, when he saw her look at him, he was ready but Ron had pushed toward his family. Harry sighed and sat down to see Fred and George's new idea for a joke.

* * *

Hermione walked into Charms and was placed with Ron yet again for the practical. Learning to float a feather was easy to Hermione and she knew trying to help Ron was going to be a struggle.

Professor Flitwick stood atop his piles of books so everyone could see the tiny man. "Now don't forget the nice wrist movement, we've been practising, swish and flick. I want you all to try and levitate your feathers before end of class."

Hermione,m along with the rest of the class turned toward their feathers and began. Ron started with the wrong pronunciation and started jerking his arm in a throwing motion, "Stop, Stop Stop, you keep doing that, your going to take someones eye out. Besides your saying it all wrong, it's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-Sa."

"Go ahead, Hermione, since your so clever." She turned to her feather and with ease she said the incantation as if she had said it for years. The feather floated above her and she was able to keep it afloat. She smiled as she watched it continue to float.

"Well done, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor." Flitwick squeaked.

"Geez, Hermione. This. This is why you can't have any friends. Your just a BLOODY know-it-all."

It was as if a pin dropped in class, everyone gasped at the scene in front of them. Hermione's eyes flooded and she scooted her chair back and ran, her bag in tow.

"Mr. Weasley, that was awful. Ten Points from Gryffindor, and three weeks detention." Ron sulked as he put his head on his books.

When Professor Flitwickhad moved onto the next students, Harry turned to Ron. "How could you do that to her?"

"What? She made me look stupid in front of everyone." Ron said throwing his hands into the air, trying to excuse his way out of it. "And besides I meant every word, She is such a bloody know-it-all. She has to be right in everything."

"So what? You never needed to say those things. That was extremely hurtful." Harry said in her absent defense.

"Why are you suddenly taking up for her?"

"Because I would like to consider her a friend of mine."

"Your crazy to be her friend, all she wants to do is study in the library."

"I like the library, Ron."

"Whatever Harry." Ron turned away, and Flitwick soon dismissed class.

 **Review, gets better I promise**


	9. Healed

**Here it is, the moment we have all waited for. Its finally time for a little bashing.**

* * *

The feast was joyful for many students. However Harry and Ron were sulking. Ron was still mad that Harry was being a prat, and Harry was trying to find Hermione ever since Charms class, to no avail. Hoping he would find Hermione at the feast, he entered the Great Hall and searched the long Gryffindor table. Many people were there, he saw Ron glaring at him, from his spot with Seamus and Dean. Neville walked up behind Harry. "Hey Harry, let's eat mate."

"Neville have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked turning to him.

"No, but Lavender said she was in the bathroom all day crying."

"Which?"

"I think she said the second."

"Thanks mate." Harry turned quickly and ran as fast as he could, to the next level. The path seemed long as he made his way down the last long hallway. He didn't think of anyone else in the bathroom, assuming all were at the feast, he charged into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione charged out of the classroom tears falling down her face. This was the last straw, it was time for her to go home. To embrace the life she knew, and hated. All she wanted was to make friends, to join a world of normalcy, and to finally start her own story. She made her way to the second floor bathroom and closed the door on a stall and to the world she now was trying to be apart of.

The seat was cold but she sat there anyway. The dingy green color of the stall and the stone floor was all she saw for hours through watery eyes. Ron's terrible attitude towards her was atrocious and she had Malfoy to also deal with.

After a few hours, she was getting hungry but was not ready to rejoin the school. She took out some parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to her parents. She wrote and wrote, throwing everything on paper. Telling them that they were right was the hardest thing that she ever thought she would have to write.

She wanted so badly for this to work. For her to cut the strings, of her old life. She wanted to stay in the bathroom forever but her butt was beginning to ache. She stood, stretched, and opened the door finally.

She finally noticed the window up on the wall and saw the darkness. It had to have been hours since she had run in here. She crossed the room to the sink and turned on the faucet before she heard it. A thunderous growl emanated from the entrance and she turned to see a huge ugly troll staring at her.

* * *

Harry had turned the corner and entered the bathroom just as he heard a scream from a girl inside. He pulled out his wand and was met with a huge figure swinging his club at the cowering girl in the corner. "Harry, help!"

He pulled out his wand and latched onto the club during the trolls backswing. He landed with a hard thud onto the trolls shoulders. The troll attempted to grab Harry by the ankles but he missed and Harry successfully stuck his wand up the nose of the troll. It certainly disoriented him, before Harry jumped off, grabbing his wand on the way down. Harry took this moment of disprientation and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the way of the troll and to the entrance to the bathroom, where they bumped into Ron. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Trying to save her life, Ron, now is not the time." Harry said pushing past Ron and into the hallway.

"Bloody well, better make time." Ron said trying to keep him from running off.

Harry pushed him off, "Not now."

Teachers soon came into view rushing into the hallway, just as the troll began grunting and growling making his way back into view. Harry pushed Hermione into a small window alcove to keep her from danger. She was shaking and fear was coursing through her veins. Professor McGonagall stopped at the kids as Snape, Quirrel, Flitwick, and Dumbledore rushed into the bathroom to subdue the beast.

"Explain yourselves, now."

"Hermione didn't know about the troll, i came to get her, and she was already under attack when I got here." Harry spoke up.

"Yeah I helped." Ron interjected.

"No, he didn't, he came in after Harry got me out Professor." She was still shaking from the ordeal. But McGonagall nodded at the statement, and looked to Harry.

"10 points to Gryffindor, for shear dumb luck, Mr. Potter, you were extremely lucky. Youdid the right thing though."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Professor."

"Now escort Hermione back to the common room, both of you and stay there. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, food will be sent to you for the night." McGonagall offered quickly.

"Miss Granger, I will see you tomorrow, my office." she knowingly gave her a look. Hermione nodded. "Off you go."

Harry wrapped an arm around a shaking Hermione as they made their way down the hallway, with Ron at their heels. When they were finally out of earshot, Ron startedup again.

"What was all this about?"

Harry let go of Hermione for a moment to put a hand toward Ron causing him to step back. "You know what, your a real prat. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You stand there and try to take credit for me attempting to take down a troll. Your nothing but a glory hound and I can't stand that. Now I'm going to get my friend here back upstairs, do what you want."

"Harry, your unbelieveable. She is nothing but a know-it-all. She's bossy and rude." Harry, who had tried to helpHermione again, had turned back around, reared back and hit him in the face.

"Back off, Weasley." Harry heard the crack of the nose, and he turned back to Hermione leaving Ron crumpled and crying on the floor.

The duo made it to another hallway before Hermione finally spoke up, "Thank you so much Harry."

"For what?"

"Saving my life." Hermione looked up at him, and he shrugged.

"What are friends for?" She smiled, and kept walking.

* * *

 **Review please!**


End file.
